Wrath of Kahn
by Scorpina
Summary: Memories of the past event are gone. And now Kane is being followed by Outworld minions of Shao Kahn. Not knowing why, let alone who they are!
1. Chapter 1

Wrath of Kahn

Chapter 1- A night out with the guys- Kane

Toronto Canada. Nice place, good fans and bars open till two. We just did a house show here, so the guys, gals and I decided to go out for a drink. "I know the perfect place!" Trish said with excitement.

"Really? Well who knows Canada better than you" Triple H smirked. He brought his wife Stephanie, who just recently forgave him for purchasing a cobalt sledgehammer. Why he got it, I will never know. But all I can say is what a waste of money. Big Show was joining us, as was John Cena, Kurt Angle, Matt Hardy, Edge, Lita and Rob Van Dam.

We carpooled to save on gas, knowing the price of gasoline these days it's a good idea. Just a little off topic note, none of the guys that were in my hotel room for some reason never spoke of that day. It happened months ago, and they have litterly forgot about it. I on the other hand, I couldn't forget it. Why, I don't know for certain. But that yellow mask was playing a factor… Just something about it. I was in the car with Trish, she noticed that I was deep in though as she drove.

"Something on your mind there Kane?" she questioned.

"Oh… yeah… But you wouldn't want to hear it" I said to her.

"Come on, try me" she shot back.

I told her about a strange dream I had a few months back, about me being a dragon. What came from her lips really got me thinking. "No kidding? I had a dream too… you were this black and red dragon… I was a jaguar or panther, something. And Lita…"

At the same time we said. "She was a pink panther"

There was an awkward silence between us. "What the hell are you two talking about?" demanded Edge who we forgot was in the back seat with Kurt Angle.

"Nothing!" we said at the same time. Trish mouthed to me. 'We'll talk at the bar'

I nodded to her idea. We were only just a black away from the place she had in mind.

It was a nice little pub. Roomy and not many people inside, we went in and made ourselves at him. Hunter got a game of pool going as I had some water. Trish sat next to me.

"Ok, about that dream. If you and I had the same one about Lita being a pink panther and you a dragon, something HAS to be up with that!" she said to me.

I fully agreed. Her eyes came on to my necklace; as of late I am never without it. Even when wrestling I keep it in my boot for safekeeping. "When did you get that?" she asked.

"I honestly don't remember, I woke up with it on me one day… that's it!"

Trish nodded as she got herself a beer. Hunter was just challenging me to a game of pool when a strange looking guy came in. He wore this red leather armor or something and had black patches around his eyes, making him look like a raccoon or something. The leather armor was before this black jumper. The guy must be an anime fan or something.

He looked about the bar until his eyes came on me. He pushed and shoved his way pass people until he stood right in front of me. "Give me your amulet," he ordered.

I looked to Trish oddly. "Excuse me?" I demanded as my eyes turned back to him.

"Your necklace, give it to me now" he ordered.

I sat there taking in this guy, just as Show took my side. "Look buddy, we don't want any problems here…" before Show could finish, this guy grabs him by the shirt, flips him over with one arm and crashes Paul through a pool table!

"DAMN!" yelled Kurt. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I have no time for mortal, give me that amulet!" the guy ordered.

I got off my seat; no one does that to my friends. This jerk wasn't even drunk. I put my hand around the necklace. "You want it? Take it from me asshole" I growled.

"Kane he's not worth it" Trish protested. Hell I am not one to fight, but this guy is really pissing me off!

Paul stirred and got himself off the ground. "You ok?" I called to him. Hunter checked on him, he looked to be ok.

"Outside, you and me" I told this kid. He nodded as we walked out of the bar. He was before me, and without notice, he spun around and tried to sucker punch me. I can't tell you how I know, but the moment he turned. I blocked it instantly. This scared the crap out of him. I took hold of his arm and threw him out of the bar and onto the street.

"YOU DARE TREAT REIKO THIS WAY MORTAL!" he yelled.

I looked at this guy oddly. "Oh yeah, that guy in the Mortal Kombat 4 game… very good costume there" I told him.

He kicked off the ground and landed on his feet, I think he's done this before. He threw a punch again, and yet I dodged it. I couldn't explain how I knew what he was going to do… let alone that I knew martial arts myself!

When he started to get fancy with the moves… I did as well. I could match him easily, making him more and more angry with me. "You dare mock my skills!" he demanded.

I gave him an odd look. "If you want to start trying to hit me then…" Just as I was speaking he did land a move, a leg sweep. He got down and knocked my feet from under me. This was when it got all matrix like. I knew I was falling; yet I didn't realized I was flipping in the process of falling. Only to land on my feet.

"DDDAAAMMMNNN" John wailed when he saw that. The guy too was stunned.

I stood poised to fight when I noticed my fists starting to glow… and I swear I didn't drink anything but water today. The guy who went by the name Reiko was in aw.

"You're a sorcerer!" he demanded of me.

"What the hell, why not?" I replied with a smirk.

He didn't want any part of me anymore and ran. We watched him run, only to see him go into a black hole and vanish… that's… that's not normal.

"Uh Trish… you Canadians haven't perfected teleportation yet right?" I asked her.

"Not that I know of… Edge?"

Edge's mouth had just dropped. He looked at his drink in hand and threw it behind his back. "I'm going to the hotel," he stated bluntly.

Me, I went back inside to check on Paul. Hunter and Steph got him seated and ice for his head. "Paul!" I called to him. He looked up at me oddly. "You ok?"

"Who the hell was that guy?" he asked me.

I felt bad, I didn't know who he was, and yet he went through my friends to get at me. Paul's lip was busted and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. "How come you didn't get hurt? I saw that guy throwing punches left right and center at you!" he asked of me.

John came in and answered that. "Oh man Kane that was awesome! You were like. Boom! Block, block, flip!" he said as he tried to mimic what happened.

Hunter gave him a strange look when he turned to me. "Flip? You flipped Kane?" he asked.

"Yeah… weird I know. I'm not Matt Hardy or Ray Mysterio," I explained to him.

Hunter had a confused yet interested look on his face. So did I, my eyes gazed back to my hands. There were really glowing… glowing a neon green. What the hell did I just do out there? And why did that freak want my necklace?


	2. Chapter 2 Freaky things

Chapter 2- Freaky things- Cena

Well, I won't talk to anyone about that hotel room incident… Just too freaky in my perspective, yet I was more than willing to blab about what Kane did at that bar! I told Snitsky on the plane to the states. "Seriously, he flipped in mid air!" I told him as he listened. Gene looked to Glen oddly.

"There is no why he can flip that low to the ground" he told me.

I went on telling him about the strange looking guy. Big Show backed up my story when he told Snitsky he got flipped through a table. "The guy was no bigger than John here. Hell I think he was smaller than you!" Show explained.

This caught his attention as well as the ear of Torrie Wilson. "Oh? Is he cute?" she grinned.

"You're married girl!" I shot back.

"He was like someone from a video game or something… I don't know for sure," Show explained.

"I had a weird dream about Mortal Kombat a few months ago" Gene told me.

I was stunned when Paul said he had one too. Torrie as well! "I don't even like video games" she said.

"You talking about Mortal Kombat?" asked Chris Masters. "I dreamed that I was armed with a sword waiting for the Dragon King to come out of some Portal… and Bradshaw was getting drunk on beer and I was a snake"

Jericho nodded at that too, saying he had the same dream. "That is whacked!" I said aloud. Everyone had the same dream and all can verify the other. If that's the case… maybe it wasn't really a figment of our imagination.

I saw that I was getting looks from the new electrician. Vince hired him a while ago, yet I got a strange feeling about him. His long white hair gives me the creeps and he came make machinery run without plugging it into the wall. How he does it, no one will ever know. Yet he has been following Kane around as of late, not to mention give me a look every so often… Dude, I hope he's not coming on to me. I don't need that right now.

Kurt turned around in his seat to see me. "You think Kane… might be a martial arts master?" he whispered to me. Kane was a few rows ahead of me; his eyes were closed as he rested up. Kurt proposed a test to see. He took a piece of paper, crumpled it into a ball and threw it. He smirked to see it was going where he wanted, and freaked the hell out of us when Kane caught the damn thing! His eyes didn't even open as his hand snapped down on the paper.

"S--t" Kurt muttered just as Kane opened his eyes. He was rather stunned to see the paper in his hand, not knowing how it got there. Yet his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own when he threw it back at Kurt just when Angle thought he got away with it. Hit him right between the eyes. Kurt looked back to me. "How did he know that?" he whispered.

My replied was a simple shrug of my shoulders; I don't know how he did it, yet that new electrician guy. Ray he was called was laughing his ass off. My eyes darted to him. He stopped laughing. "Sorry" he muttered to me.

The plane landed in about an hour. Kane was going to punch into a hotel room and asked if I wanted to come with him. Well, I agreed. Not knowing he had a reason for me coming along. We were three streets away from the arena, inside a nice hotel room. It looked ritzy. "You sure about this place?" I asked of him.

"I kinda asked you to come with me for a reason" he whispered as he approached the main desk. The clerk nonetheless was starting to look down on us. He wasn't impressed with Kane at all or myself. Kane had cut up blue jeans with a gym t-shirt. I was wearing jeans and my jersey top.

"Can I… help you with something?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

Kane smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact yes. My friend and I here are hotel inspectors, and we are here for a few days testing the serves of your lovely establishment" Glen was lying through his teeth, yet kept full eye contacts with the guy. The freaky thing was you could tell by the look on the clerk's face… that he believed every single damn word! His disinterest tone and look changed to a full, understanding and rather nervous expression.

"Oh… I didn't think you would be coming till later. But of course!" Instantly a bellhop was called and we were taken to a fancy hotel room. Two king size beds and everything! When the bellhop left, I turned to Kane.

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded of him.

Kane went over to one of the beds and lay in it. "Well… that's the reason why I brought you along. I don't know," he explained to me.

"Don't know? You were willing to make a total ass of yourself in a ritzy hotel and didn't even know if your idea would work!" I demanded once more.

"Yeah, pretty much" He sat up from his bed. "Look John, strange things have been happening to me. I can't explain them. I see things I shouldn't be seeing and have control where there shouldn't be any. I trust you with this man, I don't know why. Since you were blabbing your gums about me flipping at the bar," he said.

"How could you hear me when you were at least three rows in?" I asked.

Again he shrugged. "Don't know"

I noticed we left our hotel room open, only to see Triple H and Stephanie walk by. "What snobs…" Hunter said yet looking into our room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us in here. "Kane… Cena?" he asked.

"Hey" I waved.

Oh man, this is when it all starts. When Hunter gets confuses… watch out.

"How can you… and they… I mean… Look at what you're wearing… I'm in a suit… and they put you here… and us… what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Kane sat up in his bed and looked Hunter in the eyes. "I am not going to lie to you Hunter…I told them we're hotel inspectors"

Hunter shot a look at me like 'Did he really say that?' I nodded my head to Kane's story. "We got a free hotel room" I smirked.

Hunter was clearing out his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face. "That jackass down there wouldn't even look me in the eyes, and yet you… you're… here" he said in an 'I can't believe they got a better room than me' sort of tone.

"Does that include room services?" I asked Kane with a smirk.

Kane got on the phone and started ordering food for himself, Hunter, Stephanie and I. It was here in a matter of minutes! You know. Perhaps this wasn't so bad, yet when night fell. It got a little strange.

Kane was staying up late, when I heard him talking to someone. He sounded spooked. "No way!" He whispered as he sat in his bed. "No, this isn't possible!" he said a little louder. At least I think he said it. I was tired as it is.

I looked over. "Kane, you ok?" I asked him.

There was a freaked look on his face, but he nodded as his eyes shifted to the corner. "Uh… yeah… fine. Just talking to myself, that's all" he was lying again. I turned my back as he spoke softly.

"How can I be seeing you!" he whispered, I think the dude needs a vacation.


	3. Chapter 3 Soul Seeking

Chapter 3- Soul Seeking- Kane

It was the strangest thing ever, and I swear I am not making this up. I was going to bed when I saw something move in the corner of the room. John was fast asleep so I knew it wouldn't be him. His hotel is too ritzy to have rats. I ignored it for the moment until I saw something come closer, and tap my shoulder. I spun around, and couldn't believe my own eyes!

He stood there… smiling at me, the same kind he had when I knew him. "Owen?" I whispered.

Owen my dear friend that was taken away too soon from us… my God… why is he here before me?

He smiled to me and I could hear his ever word and feel him. "Glen… nice place" he spoke, odd thing was his mouth didn't move.

"You can't be here… how can you be!" I demanded of him.

He shrugged to me. "You never noticed me before, I'm around you guys all the time. And with my family… weird… you can see me now"

"No way" I said aloud. It couldn't be true; I am not some kid from a sixth sense movie!

I heard John moan. "Kane, you ok?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"Yeah… fine… just talking to myself" I lied.

I watched Owen move around to see John, nodding his head at him. "Nice kid" he said.

I kept my voice low. "How can I be seeing you?" I whispered.

Owen shrugged, not knowing himself. "Maybe it was that weird power you got a few months back," he said.

"Weird power?" I whispered.

He told me that he watched from a far as I battled two demon sorcerers. I used my power to destroy them only to gain theirs in return. "I watched you man… Oh that was SO COOL!"

"I don't remember any of that"

Owen told me to talk to Ray; he will explain everything to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I got a family I need to visit. Take care man" with that, I watched him vanish before my eyes. He was gone.

Needless to say I had a hard time sleeping that night. By the next day John and I traveled to the arena together. Cena looked at me every so often. "So… you got yourself and invisible friend?" he asked.

"Well… I suppose you can put it that way" was my reply.

John gave me a serious look. "I was only kidding," he said.

"I know, I wasn't though" was my reply.

We pulled into the parking lot, it was one of those super house shows we were doing. Where Raw and Smackdown are together for the show. This was where things got weird. I saw Animal and Heidenreich talking together. Only to see Hawk with them, standing next to them in his Road Warrior outfit. He saw me and waved towards me, I waved back unsure what I was doing.

"Whom are you waving to?" John asked.

"Uh… no one" I replied.

If you know the story of the Road Warriors, you know Hawk had passed away a while back; he seems to stay around Animal and Heidenreich.

I saw a lot of wrestlers who have departed hang around here, as if they are making sure their business stays on track. And there are those who have family members watch over them.

When I ran into the Undertaker, I saw his father looking to him with great pride. He was warming up when I saw him.

"Taker…" I said, he turned to me, seeing I looked confused.

"Yeah… you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head no. Excusing myself from John I took Taker to a locker room where we could talk alone. "What's wrong? You look freaked!" he told me.

"I am… Taker, everywhere I turn. I see people… who have passed away," I told him.

He had this odd look on his face. "Glen, you're worrying me"

"Hear me out… you're dad was watching you warm up. He had the biggest grin on his face, as you were getting ready. Animal and Heidenreich got Hawk with them and I saw Owen last night" I said with sternness in my voice.

Taker looked at me with a serious look. "How can you though?" he whispered.

I didn't know how. "I got to see Ray"

"The electrician?" he asked.

"Yeah… Owen told me to talk to him, and I would know the truth"

The Deadman came with me, we found Ray having coffee at one of the tables. Wearing torn blue jeans and a WWE t-shirt. "Ray, can we talk?" I asked him.

He looked to me with a smile. "About time you did!" He placed his cup down and started to head to the rooftop. "Follow me" he called.

I looked to Taker. "What the hell" he said as we followed him to the arena roof.

Ray was looking out over the city, when he turned to us. "You want to know why you see souls and why that weird looking guy attacked you at the bar" he stated bluntly.

"Well I'll be damned" Taker muttered.

Ray turned to look at us fully, lightning shot from his finger tips and changed his clothing to a white robe with a blue sash. "DAMN" Taker and I said at the same time.

Ray smirked. "Oh it's Raiden by the way. And Glen, I do owe you an explanation. Mark, I'm sure you can keep a secret"

Raiden went into extensive detail of what happened a few months back. I became a dragon, successor to a demon sorcerer to killing two demon sorcerers and gaining their powers. In the end becoming a mythological dragon King. I somehow didn't believe him.

"If that were true… wouldn't I remember being a Dragon King?" I asked him.

Raiden nodded. "You would, if I didn't make it so that your memories were erased… Here" he zapped both Taker and I, it was like a static shock. Yet everything that happened, I could remember!

"Glen, you're seeing things because of Shang Tsung's power. Seeing souls and all. It happens" Raiden explained.

"Doesn't seem right that I can see them and all… I mean aren't souls suppose to rest?" I asked of him.

Raiden smirked. "They came and go as they please. Many come back to watch over friends and family, it's no surprise really" he replied.

"I knew it!" Taker growled.

"What about the souls?" I asked.

"No, Owen. When something weird happens… I know it's his handy work." He stated with a smile.

"It's nothing to be concerned with Glen, you'll be fine. Now as for your attacker at the bar, Reiko is his name. He works for Shao Kahn, my brother. He wants your amulet," he explained.

The necklace, figures. "Why?"

"Shao Kahn believes there is great power in that necklace, and therefore wants it for himself to rule the realms. But he doesn't know there's no power to it"

This was rather confusing. "Then why do I have it?" I asked.

Raiden shrugged. "It belongs to the Dragon King, therefore it's yours. It's every nice on you. Gives you more depth"

"Thank you immortal guy for the mortal strange kind" I sighed aloud. "So… I'm a sorcerer and dragon King… great… just great… how do I tell the others that!" I demanded.

A grin came over Raiden's face. "Simple… don't!" he laughed, and quickly changed back to his mortal form. When he left I turned to Taker.

"Well then… people are going to think I am out of my damn head. What do you think?" I asked him.

Taker pulled out a twenty from his wallet. "I'll bet good money that McMahon puts you in a white jacket by the end of the week" he smirked.

"You're so encouraging, it shows" I replied to him sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4 mortals smortals

Chapter 4- Mortal, smortals- Shao Kahn.

Reiko, my most trusted advisor to my court. He will not fail me in this task, it was simple enough to complete. I watched the battled of Onaga and the true dragon king, nothing to worry about I thought at first. Yet when I witnessed the true King gain his wings back. His power was like none that I have ever felt before! Even stronger back when I battled him. How was this possible? The Dragon King wasn't in his true form, he has been reincarnated many times over, how can he be stronger? Yet he did do me a favor. Onaga was out of the way now; I would regain what is mine. Yet I had to rebuild my army, my first appeal was to the Shokan people. Goro who was General of my army remains a hero to his people. Yet his son didn't give me such a welcome.

He said "In honor of my cousin and the Dragon King who saved my life. I will not join you in your war Shao Kahn."

Oh he darned not say that to me. "You will be destroyed like him then! Your father was a brave warrior, it's a pity his blood is wasted on you!" I could have destroyed him then and there, yet if he changed his mind, I had to keep that option open to me. The Elders didn't look pleased with the young ruler's choice, so I went to their mortal enemies. The Centaurs. Ah, Mortaro the great. He served me well.

My appeal went better there than the Shokans. I made a vow to them. "When Earth Realm falls, I will help you destroy the Shokans" was my promise. The Centaurs were at my disposal!

What remained of the Reptile people were also mine to command, they have become loyal to me and live to serve a master. The mindless Tarkatan that live to battle, pawns in my arsenal.

Rieko had returned, yet he bared nothing to me. "Master… I have failed," he said.

I shot off my throne. "YOU FAILED!" I roared at him. How dare he tell me such a word.

He told me of the mortal he fought yet the mortal was very skilled, and they were of farmiller talents to Outworld. "He had the agility of Shang Tsung when he was young master and yet his hands glowed as if he possessed the power of Quan Chi!"

"You lying fool! No sorcerer has such power! None can! Speak the truth!" I demanded. My speed was quick when I grasped him by the neck, squeezing the life from his body. "Who, got in your way?" I growled lowly to him.

I saw the mortal in his eyes, a non-impressive one at that. He resembled a Shokan, yet I saw fire in his eyes. He wasn't, as he seemed.

"He…goes by the name of Kane" Reiko choked out. I dropped him from my grasp, Kane… a mire mortal.

"Send out a messenger, search all realm for the hunter Scorpion!" I ordered.

Reiko did as he was told. I will have Scorpion do my bidding, if he wishes to rest in peace that is.

Reiko returned moments later telling me it was done. Now, it was a matter of time before Scorpion is brought to me. I went back to my throne. "What shall I do for you master?" Reiko questioned.

"Go back to Earth Realm, search for Scorpion yet keep a close eye on this… Kane mortal" I ordered.

He bowed before me and left my sight. The Dragon King will not be hard to find, and I feel this mortal knows of his location. Why else would he be wearing such an amulet around his neck?


	5. Chapter 5 always ask before borrowing

Chapter 4- Always ask before borrowing from Kane- Randy Orton

The youngest WWE champion in history at this point in time, the legend killer, me, Randy Orton… had nothing to wear to McMahon Halloween costume party! Vince had decided to throw one this year for the staff and wrestlers of the WWE, and I had squat! I mean everyone had a better costume than me! But I know someone who could help. Kane, the man always has a great idea for something to wear. I went into his hotel room a few days before the party. He wasn't in. Yet I heard from Rob he had a really cool mask. It was yellow and looked like Scorpion's from Mortal Kombat. So I thought it would be ok if I borrowed it for the night. Searching about his room. I found it sticking out of one of his gym bags. It was a heavy thing and had chain armor going down the neck as if it were really used for Ninja stuff.

"Sweet" I said to myself. I talked with a costume lady earlier. She had made a Ninja outfit before, so she made one just for me. And it was done today! I put on the costume first, and then went to the bathroom to put on the mask. Oh man, was I going to be a blast at the party. The mask went around my neck, really awkward to wear yet it fit nonetheless. The strangest thing began to happen to. When the mask went on, my eyes went to white! Just like Scorpion's! "DAMN!" I grinned aloud. I was perfect! That was until I saw something dark behind me. I turned only to see a black cloak cover me. Blocking my sight.

When it was removed… I knew I wasn't in my hotel room anymore. "What the hell?" I growled.

"Not quite Scorpion, but I can send you there if you want" came this deep dark voice; I looked up to see this really large guy standing on a skull like throne. He reminded me of Taker, yet Taker isn't the kind to go all out like this.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you!" I demanded.

The guy rose up and walked down the stairs to look me in the eyes, he creeped me out. "You have served me many times before, why do you not recall your emperor? I am SHAO KAHN!" he roared.

Ok… I'm freaked now! He looked at my costume and felt it, he sneered to the fabric. "What joke is this? Where is your armor?" he demanded.

"Uh… it… got destroyed by Sub-Zero?" I implied to him.

A small nod came from this man, he snapped his fingers as I felt my clothing become like a bag of bricks! I nearly was crushed under the weight of it! It was like magic he made it into a tough armor… what the hell is he?

I tried to keep my balance in this as he spoke. "Your mission for me is to destroy the Dragon King, Scorpion. You will track him down and by any means necessary. Kill him!" he ordered.

"Whoa… hey, time out. I'm not that kind of a killer. I'm a LEGEND killer!" I corrected him.

The freak looked at me oddly. "There is no bigger legend that that of the Dragon King, therefore it is your obligation to due this for me, if not I will cut up you decayed soul and feed it to the creatures of Outworld as they tear at your flesh and bones in the mines! YOU UNDERSTAND!" he bellowed.

I said nothing, I could only nodded as he vanished from my sight and I was back in my hotel room. I fell to the ground from the weight of this suit! I couldn't get up until I reached for the mask. When it came off, I was back in my regular costume!

"What the hell just happened to me?" I asked aloud.

Just then there was a knock at my door. My dad came in; quickly I hid the mask under the bed. "Randy, I got you a little something. How about this for a costume!" he held out a cowboy outfit.

"Uh… yeah… that's something pops. But I got one" I told him. He stared at the outfit I was in.

"Ninja? You're going to be a damn ninja?" he asked.

I nodded to him. "Yeah"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Any who, like it matters. That Kane guy has it in the bag!" he told me.

"What do you mean? What's Kane dressed up as?" I asked him. Dad showed me, Kane was in the lobby wearing a full leather like entire. It looked really cool on him. He had metal spikes coming from his wrist and some from his shoulders and chest. There was a red belt across his waist and red sash going down in front of his legs and backside. You know, that armor that protects the groin and ass? That kind. And in the middle of his belt was a magnificent dragon! He used his old wrestling mask and painted it black, yet etched on it was another dragon. He seemed to be wearing a wig that looked like his old hair, but it looked damn real from where I was standing!

"Nice" I said aloud.

Kane turned to me. "Hey Randy. When your done with the mask, I'd like it back" he said.

… How in God's name did he know I had his mask? Kane had this odd look on his face as he excused himself from everyone. He pulled me off to the side and whispered. "You look pale, something wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him what I saw, I mean. He wouldn't believe me! Hell for all I know, I dreamed that whole thing… with the guy in the sulfur smelling stink hole… Oh God, I didn't dream it! I felt sick to my stomach and moved away from Kane. "Orton, what's wrong. Don't hide it from me" Kane stated sternly.

How could he know something was wrong with me? He looked into my eyes, seeing something perhaps… but he has never had that look before. It was like he peered into my soul!

"Give me the mask back" he whispered in my ear and walked away. That was it. Just give me my mask back. But hell I wanted a shot at the best costume. That mask was going to give it to me! Yet that weird looking guy I saw… that place… what the hell did I just see?

My dad and I went back upstairs. "Randy, what's wrong?" he asked. My dad knew something was up.

"It's nothing, really" I lied.

He shook his head to me as he felt my forehead. "You feel warm son. You ought to lie down, you're pale too!" he said.

I felt a little sleepy, so I did. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Yet my mind was still racing as that guy appeared in my dreams. "Kill him, or I'll kill you Legend Killer!" he seethed. Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me! The dream soon stopped, yet I felt like I was weighed down. I opened my eyes and saw the outlining of the mask on my face… I was in the armor clothing once more!

"My God Randy, what is that?" My dad asked me.

"My costume… please… help me up?" I asked.

My father came over and swung my legs over the side of the bed, he took hold of my arms as he hoisted me to my feet. I could hardly walk in this thing! "Randy, get a different costume. That's too damn heavy on you!" he said.

I totally agreed. But I never put this thing on! I pulled off the mask and made the heavy costume vanish into thin air. I got to tell Kane this… but would he believe me? My dad was stunned as to how I went from something super heavy to regular clothing instantly.

"Randy, is there something you ain't telling me about this?" he asked.

"Yes. But I doubt you would believe me."


	6. Chapter 6 Don't touch my stuff

Chapter 5- Don't touch my stuff- Kane

After that chat with Raiden, I decided to try on my mask the black one I found before. I had always kept it, and wondered if maybe… just maybe. It was in my bag in the locker room, sifting through the articles of clothing. I pulled it out. Looking about no one else was in here. Carefully and with care I placed the mask on my face, it was amazing as to what it did. It wasn't painful at all. The mask slowly and gently attached to my face, merging with the flesh. Green energy formed at my feet and went upward around me, changing my clothing to a tough leather outfit. My sorcerer garments. Yet there was something different about them this time. I had a red sash across my waist like a belt. I had a gold dragon on my belt and I could feel an image of the dragon etched onto my mask. Metal spikes came from my chest and shoulders. It was an amazing looking outfit. I couldn't help but look in the mirror and see. The red sash covered my front and back quiet well as there was a bit that hung off to the side for some flair. The mask was something cool to look at too… and I had my hair back! "Two identities in one… awesome" I smirked. Hell, I've pulled this off before. When I wore a mask and all. Yet I heard someone come in. quickly I took off the mask and hid it back in my bag, as soon as it comes off I am back in my normal clothing instantly. It was Animal and Heidenreich.

"Hey Kane did you hear what Vince is doing?" Animal asked.

I shook my head no. "What's up?"

"There's a Halloween party!" Heidenreich said. "Costume and everything! What are you going as?" he asked.

I pulled out my mask and smirked. "Dragon sorcerer"

They gave me an odd look. "Really? Oh… I thought you would go out as a Halo character or something" Animal smirked. He knew I played Halo for a while. But hey, when they see me. I'm sure they will freak over the costume.

It would be a few days before the party when I noticed the attention some people were giving me… if they were people… and if they didn't go invisible in the middle of a dark alley. Yet there was a red flag going in my mind when Randy asked to see if I had anything he could wear for a costume. I didn't think much of it at the time, so said he could look around for stuff I had. We were in the hotel lobby in Washington; some of the guys were showing off their costumes. I went to the bathroom and put on my mask and came out. The reaction made me laugh.

"OH DAMN IT!" growled Nitro who was dressed in a very classical vampire look.

Torrie was what else, a playboy bunny. "Oh my God Kane, that's amazing!" she said.

It would be around this time when Randy came in. He looked as pale as a ghost, as I saw fear all over his face… something was wrong.

We had the talk when I looking into his eyes, it said it all. A strange looking man with a skull mask had spoken to him, as well as there was a small reminisce of power coming off of his body… something was done.

His father took him upstairs to rest when I felt a surge coming from his room. I decided to excuse myself and go see.

I took the elevator, when it came to Randy's floor, he was just getting out of the room with the Scorpion mask in hand.

"Orton!" I called out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and tossed the mask to me. "Take it back! For the love of God take it back! I'm going as a cowboy!" he said fearfully.

The power seethed from this, dark power. "You saw him didn't you?" I whispered.

Orton gave me an odd look. "Saw who… I didn't see anything…" he whispered fearfully.

"Shao Kahn" I muttered back.

His eyes rolled over as he fainted to the ground, he doesn't take radical changes as well as I thought. But I felt the mask of Scorpion tug from my grip wanting to go to Orton, against my better thought I let it go. And watched it go right over his face. The armor of the specter came over his body, covering it from head to toe in the strong fabric. Scorpion's power still exists in the mask… Shao Kahn must have awoken it to Randy.

Orton opened his eyes, when I saw they were white. "What the hell! NO!" Randy freaked as he tried to move; yet the armor was too much.

"Settle kiddo, I can help you!" I told him. Randy stopped try to move as he reached for the mask, he had to force it off with a lot of effort.

"Kane… It's getting harder to get this damn thing off!" he said in a worried tone. I didn't like the sound of that one single bit. I took the mask back from him and brought him to my hotel room. Locking the door I had him sit down on the bed.

"Oh God, what's going on?" he asked of me.

"Well, let's say it's nothing that you've done. Or your diet and whatever you're drinking" I explained first of all.

"What is it then?"

I told Randy the truth about me. He stared at me dumbfounded. "Dragon King? Damn it, you're the one that the big guy wants me to 'kill' yet… I don't think he means in the terms of you jobbing for me in a match" Orton stated.

"I figured as much. I am going to deal with him myself. Don't worry" I replied. I looked down at the mask. "This really likes you" I smirked.

"That's not funny!" he spat back at me.

"No it isn't. Now listen to me Orton. I got a feeling no matter what I do; this thing is going to find it's way to your face. This is what you do… don't fight it."

Orton looked at me oddly. "Don't fight it? Hell Kane, I can't walk in that stupid armor!" he shot back.

"You resist, that's why. When you resist it resists back until you're too tired to fight it anymore. Accept it Randy. Jeeze. It's it obvious?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. "How can you know so much?"

Oh, I supposed I should have told him before I gave him this whole lecture huh? I just told him I would tell him later, but in the mean time. He had to keep his eyes peeled. I could feel someone following me, with that I took my leave and decided to get some air up on the rooftop. Knowing damn well whoever was following me… wasn't that far off. I left the door open to give the suppose stalker an 'edge' yet when we were alone, I heard the door slam shut. I gazed about the top.

"Stop being such a coward and show yourself. I know you're here so quite hiding from me!" I yelled aloud, a reptile warrior came forwards, posed to fight. He wasn't like the last one. He had black armor as his skin were scales. He really was reptile like. It hissed at me as he bared his fangs. "Yeah, are you sure you want to do that to me?" I asked him.

"Shao Kahn has a price on your head!" he hissed.

I nodded to his statement. "Not surprised. But seriously, you really want to try your luck with me?" I asked him again. When he started to charge, I changed into my dragon form. Four wings and all! He stopped running and came to a complete stop.

"Dragon King?" he asked.

"Yeah, I tried to warn you. How about you park your scaly ass and talk to me for once instead of going head on in battle. You're a smart fella," I asked of him.

Much to my surprise, he did just that! He sat down and looked at me like a curious toddler. "Now then. Why the hell are you working for Shao Kahn?" I asked him.

He kept his mouth shut as his eyes kept looking about. We were still being spied on. I nodded him, when I unleashed a blood-curdling roar. Using my powers of the sorcerers, who ever was watching got a whole different idea of what was going on. They were seeing me tear his guy a new one. "Ok, it's alright to talk" I told him.

Reptile told me his tale of his people; they were well populated until Shao Kahn killed virtually every one of them. Making the few run scared and feel secure in his ranks as he offered them protection. "I knew better," he said in a low growl.

"How many of you survived?" I asked him.

Not even he knew for sure. "I never wanted this life style. I never wanted to be a servant. I am a warrior!" he stated proudly, and I saw that. "Majesty, can you help me?" wow… that was weird of me to hear.

"First off, call me Glen, or Kane, which ever, not Majesty. Sounds creepy. Any who. What can I do to help you?"

Reptile pleaded with me to defeat Shao Kahn by any means. "He is a poison to all realms. He must be destroyed!" he told me. "He is coming here!"

"How can he? Isn't there a rule about that?" I asked of him.

Reptile nodded. "Oh there is… but you see, the portal you made with Onaga, the one that grants anyone from Outworld passage here… was never closed…."


	7. Chapter 7 Kids these days

Chapter 7- Kids these days- Undertaker.

"Hey, you seen Kane?" I asked the guys in the lobby. The lot of them had told he went upstairs to talk to Orton. So I decided to go up and see for myself. Well I found Orton in the hallway; he looked rather shocked and upset. "Randy? You ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and told me about the mask he found in Kane's bag, Scorpion's. He was transported to a strange place that reeked of sulfur and said there was a large man there that threatened him. "He called me Scorpion, telling me to kill the Dragon King. If not he will suck out my soul and feed it to the worms or something… Kane told me it was real! Yet every time I put that damn mask on… I feel a lot stronger, yet the damn armor… I can't even walk in… was I dream it?" he asked me.

I blinked a few time at him. "You became Scorpion?" I asked of him.

He nodded. "Yeah… don't believe me?" he demanded. I noticed in the hall was Scorpion's mask. Randy had this determined look on his face. "I guess Kane dropped it. Here, I'll show you!" he placed the mouth piece on and I watched as his little costume turned into the armor of the ninja… and watched Randy lose his balance and fall flat on his ass. He couldn't get himself off the ground no matter how hard he tried.

"Damn it! Why is this so damn heavy!" he roared at me.

I could see the power come from the mask… that was the source. "Well, I suppose the mask allows the wearer to gain the powers of him. Yet why would it allow you?" I wondered.

"Help me up Deadman!" he yelled at me.

"Where's Kane Orton?" I shot back.

"He's on the roof… now help me up!"

"Stick around, I'll be back for you… unless someone see you first. Don't go anywhere," I told him. I walked past Orton, not knowing he extended his right hand out to me.

"TAKER COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, I felt something wrap around my foot. I fell hard into the ground and was dragged back. Turning it was Orton… who just used Scorpion's harpoon for the first time.

"Holy crap!" he yelled aloud to me.

I turned myself over, and untangled the harpoon from around my feet. "Do that again, and that won't be coming out of your hand next time!" I warned him as I went to the rooftop.

I saw Kane sitting there in his dragon form talking to a strange scaly fella. "What the hell is that?" I asked aloud. Kane turned to wave me over.

"He's cool, it's Reptile… well… one of them," He explained.

I went over to them, the guy was ok I guess. He didn't try to attack me or anything. "Can you help us?" the creature asked.

Kane had a semi worried look on his face. "When Shao Kahn appears. I got no choice but to fight him!"

"Whoa, time out. Shao Kahn is coming here!" I demanded of him.

Kane told me some ass forgot to close the portal after cleaning our memories. Raiden… I sat next to Kane, wondering what we could do about this. "You think you can handle him?" I asked.

"Oh I know, but in the mean time, he's gonna send minions!" Kane shot back.

Reptile nodded. "He has the Centaurs at his command, the Shokans refused to battle at his side due to their cousin living in Earth Realm" Reptile spoke.

"Yeah that's us" I told him.

Reptile looked worried. "I will be killed for this"

Kane looked like he had an idea. "Well… I think I can find a good use for you here" he said with a smirk. You could see the look in the warrior's eyes light up.

"As what? He's a lizard!" I demanded.

Kane smirked. "We do need some good security… you can go invisible and make sure we don't have crazy fans jumping into the ring. I know it's not as glorious as being a warrior… but it's something that doesn't involve Shao Kahn. What do you say? The only request I have is no killing and not beating them up badly"

Reptile's eyes didn't change abit. "I accept!" he said.

"Good. I think you'll be a blast at the costume party… come as you are" I smirked.

Reptile took both our hands and shook them furiously; he bowed and kept thinking us. "Yeah, yeah. Now I got to go back and help Orton off the ground" I stated aloud.

"Master Undertaker!" Reptile called to me. Man, that was awkward. "Be warned, the Centaurs that come they have minions as well called Minotaus. They are fierce warriors and very hard to kill" he called.

I nodded to the information and decided to go back inside. I ran into Dave who was helping Orton off the ground. "What the hell did you make this out of?" Dave would yell.

"Just shut up!" Orton spat back. I walked up to the both of them, and ripped the mask off of Orton's face. He and Dave nearly went flying from that, rather funny at the time.

"What the hell did you just do?" Batista yelled.

I decided that I had to tell Dave the truth. I tossed Orton back his mask and brought Dave to my room. "What's going on Deadman?" he demanded.

"Dave… I want you to think back a few months ago… when we were in Kane's hotel room… you want to know why we were all there?" I asked him. He wanted to know. So before him I changed into a dragon, he nearly freaked out until I began to look farmiller to him. He touched my wings and feel his own arm.

"Scales… I had scales like you!" he said. Dave closed his eyes, I saw him starting to change and transform into his dragon form. He liked it. His brown scales and wings were apparent. His tail swayed back and forth as a grin came cross his lips. "I remember!"

"Good, because Shao Kahn is heading out way, and I got the feeling we will be attacked soon. So stay on your toes," I told him.

Dave looked at his form and smirked. "I got a kick ass costume for the party now!" he laughed.

"What were you going to go as before?" I questioned.

He had a smirk on his face. "You"

"I'll kick your ass later for that Dave, right now we got to prepare" I growled to him.

Dave looked at me oddly as he and I changed back. "What the hell is with Orton?" he asked of me.

A smirk came over my face. "Well… I suppose he's gained the power of Scorpion through the mask. He's fighting it, which is something that never should be done" I explained.

Dave looked at me oddly. "Why?" he asked.

"It will just fight back"


	8. Chapter 8 Power to Power

Chapter 8- Power to Power- Kane.

It would be October 31. Strangely enough, Vince was holding the Halloween party at the arena where I challenged the Onaga in the first place. The costumes were all set… Oh, I introduced McMahon to Reptile. He was hired on the spot no surprise. Reptile on the other hand was stunned. "He didn't care about what I looked like?" he asked me when we left Vince's office.

I smirked. "You have to understand. McMahon is the kind that likes the odd and abnormal… besides. He's seem a lot over the past few months… I allowed him to remember what happened to give you a leg up there" I explained.

It got me thinking as well… if I could give memories back, can I also erase them?

The party was starting; Dave was in his dragon form much to my surprise. Taker… who was in his told me he allowed Dave to remember. Randy looked very adamant about wearing the scorpion mask, Batista looked about.

"Oh man, I'm starving! When are the snacks arriving?" he asked me. You could hear his gut roar like a bear. He really was hungry.

"Why didn't you eat something before you came?" I asked him.

"I heard Vince ordered out" he whispered. He then looks at me oddly. "Why aren't you in your costume?" he asked.

"Oh, I will change soon enough" I replied.

I went to get my mask and put it on, that was when I heard Reptile hiss, and he sounded hurt! Quickly I put on my mask and ran to him, he was in a hallway. Three hallway lengths away from the party room. Getting attacked my Reiko!

Reiko stood over his fallen body. "You will never betray the Emperor again!" Raising his sword upward. He was about to thrust it into Reptile's chest; I threw green fire at Rieko knocking him from his feet, and as something extra cool. I was able to call his sword to my hand.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an assclown… assclown" I growled to him. Reiko stood poised to fight me to the bitter end. I watched Reptile go invisible and move out of the way to recover. "Now really, you know who I am right? Do you honestly want to fight me?" I asked him.

"I will fight you in the name of my emperor Shao Kahn! You will die mortal!" Reiko came right at me, battle charge and all. Amazing thing is, blue fire came out of nowhere and incinerated him just in seconds! Ashes splashed me when I turned to see Sara standing there. She blew a small flame on her nails.

"He wasn't expecting me huh?" she grinned.

I shook my head no. "Not a chance. Nice timing by the way"

Sara looked over my new outfit. "Ooo, I like the red" she grinned. Reptile came visible once more and his eyes were instantly entranced on Sara.

"A powerful dragon warrior… My gods" he whispered.

"Easy there, she's married," I warned him.

Reptile's eyes shot towards me. "Married?"

"A male has lay claim to her… or is it vise versa?" I joked with her. Sara shoved me playfully in the arm, sadly Reptile looked disappointed.

"I understand. I believe I met your mate already, the Undertaker?" he asked. Sara nodded. "I wouldn't dare mess with that dominate male"

The words made me laugh. Hehe dominate male. But needless to say, the party went on. Sara and Taker were dragons as was Batista who was still starving. Vince announced the catering company was running late and wouldn't be here till nighttime… it was only 4:30 in the afternoon.

The party was far from boring, one being Reptile who kept an eye out on Outworld invaders. I had no doubt tonight I will come face to face with Shao Kahn. But there were a few visitors ahead of time. One being Reiko, the other… a Minatare. Yeah you read right. They are the servants to the Centaur people, able to battle and what not. One was crashing the party when the Divas were in the middle of 'bobbing for apples'. Any who, it stormed right through the wall, armed with a club and just started to destroy the place.

"Oh and I though this party would suck" John smirked. Reptile tried to fight it off, yet it was too much. I saw a look in Batista's eyes. His dragon took over and he attacked it head on. Knocking it back through the hole and the wall and dragging it outside.

"Uh… yeah… should we help him?" Vince asked me.

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea how hungry Dave is right now?" I questioned.

The look on Vince's face dropped. "You don't mean… he wouldn't!"

"Minatare are part bull, which is a cow… which is beef" Taker smirked as his stomach roared. "You know what… I'll be right back!" Taker walked out of the room as all the guys stared at me.

"What the hell is he doing?" demanded Hurricane.

I shrugged. "Perhaps helping Batista fight the creature?" there was the sudden smell of stake roasting. It flooded the room; again all eyes went to me. "Ok, so they are eating it!" I confessed. It would only be a few minutes later when Taker and Dave came back with full stomach. Dave brought the horns back and let out a good belch. "Oh man… that was REALLY good," he purred.

Sara looked to Taker with her arms crossed. "Did you save me any?" she demanded. She has got to be kidding me. Yet Taker gave her a good hunk of roasted meat. She offered to see if anyone else would eat it. Not to shocking. Cena and Rob took a small taste for themselves. Thing were just going to get worst from here.

Taker came up to me. "Kane, why not close the portal before Kahn gets through?" he asked of me.

I shook my head no. "I have to face him Take, trust me. I got a plan," I whispered back.

I saw Randy in the corner of the room, dressed in his normal looking ninja outfit; some of the costumes here were rather cool.

John was dressed as Eminem… not too hard for him I assume. Mercury and Nitro were vampires. Melina was their victim.

Edge was dressed as a wolf man. Vince was Tarzan or something. I don't even know anymore.

I would name more but that would be the same time the walls shook in the arena and the sound of a stamped was coming forward or something. Knocking out the rest of the wall was a Centaur! And he looked pissed. He snorted at everyone in the room as they tried to get away from this… thing.

"Who… is… KANE!" he roared aloud.

"Right here" I called out plainly and stepped forward. The creature pointed to me with rage.

"My master wants that amulet!" he hissed as his tail crashed to the floor. This isn't looking good. I saw Randy's dad trying to break for it, yet he caught the attention of the Centaur! I saw a smirk come across his face.

"Bob. Get out of the way!" Taker yelled at him.

Bob Orton froze. He was terrified to move. "You will be a sacrifice and example to Kane!" he yelled. The Centaur got on his hind legs; I was about to make a move when Taker held me back.

A harpoon came around the legs of the Centaur. In the corner of the room, Randy emerged donning the armor of Scorpion. "Don't you DARE threaten my father. COME HERE!" he yelled. His strength had easily doubled as the centaur came crashing to the ground hard. Randy would handle thing from here. As for me, I had an emperor to confront.

"Kane… I'm going with you" Taker told me.

"Why?" I demanded of him.

He had this serious look. "To make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

We went to the portal and ran in, only to be greeted half way through by the emperor himself.

"Shao Kahn" I stated.

He smirked to me. "You must be the Dragon King. Pathetic" he growled lowly to me. He saw into my eyes as I saw into his. It was strange he and Raiden were the same type of god; Raiden has a soul… yet… he didn't. "I will make this quick…" he looked at me strangely. "Do you bear the power of two sorcerers?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, what's it to you?" I spat back.

Kahn roared with laughter. "I taught Shang Tsung how to take souls for himself!"

Ok, so this is rather awkward. "Yeah… good for you" I replied back.

"Do you think you stand a chance against me mortal? I am a GOD!" he yelled aloud.

I had to clear my ears, they rung after that shout out. "I can hear you fine from here, there is no need to yell," I growled back. I could feel his power spike instantly. He was powerful. I had no choice but to go into my dragon form, he was summoning all his power and strength to his hand. "No one can ever survive my wrath, not even the King of the dragons!" He blasted me with every ounce of energy he had, when it all when black…


	9. Chapter 9 Well I'll be damned

Chapter 9- Well I'll be damned!- Undertaker

The blast blinded me for a moment; I could hear that damn idiot still laughing his ass off. That was until the smoke cleared. Kane was still standing; his wings were around his body, protecting him from the power of the Jackass. Shao stood there, stunned to say the least. "Yeah, about the dark Sorcerery thing with me… it has no effect" Kane stated in an annoyed tone. So I guess it will be down to hand-to-hand combat. If Kane used his powers it wouldn't be as strong as Kahn's… I don't think… How the hell would I know anyway? He's the one with the powers no me, I just hear about this stuff! Kane unwrapped his wings before Kahn, showing off how strong he is. Kahn however saw the necklace on Kane's neck. A plot was forming. The two charged head on, I could already see the impact of this now… no doubt a train wreck would be much more cleaner than this fight. The two grasped onto each other by the hands, lightning and sparks flew all around as did fire and other weird crap. Their powers sparked one another's. They pulled away only to try and land a punch on one another. Damn, I am sure glad I didn't get into this predicament. I just stayed off to the side, and watched them duke it out. Kane was fantastic I got to admit. His skills cannot be compared… Damn, he can kick my ass now! Neither man could get the upper hand on one another. Yet Kahn had a trick up his sleeve. He purposely nailed Kane in the groin! I cringe for you could hear the blow echo in this portal or whatever the hell it is. Kane dropped like a rock.

"That son of a bitch" I growled.

Kahn reached down and stole the amulet around Kane's neck, laughing with greed. "Your powers are mine… mortal"

"I wouldn't… if I were you" Kane managed to moan back. I knew I had to do something, perhaps he know how to use the amulet against us!

The power could be felt from here, Kane didn't look as I tried to strike this jackass. Yet he blasted me across this portal limbo! Damn it burned like hell! Kahn still laughed. "You all no longer exist to me!" he laughed. Just as it seem energy in the form of a dragon came down apone him. There was yet another blinding flash, however just as my eyes adjusted. Kahn was out cold on the ground. Kane got up and brushed himself off.

"It's a good thing I can fake a low blow to the groin. Ok Take help me with him?" he asked.

"What the hell happened?"

Kane didn't answer me as he went over to Kahn, checking to make sure he was out cold… or dead… I don't know. Kane took one of his arms and started dragging him… get this. TOWARD our realm! "Kane! What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Take, relax, he's harmless. I cursed the amulet" he smirked.

I stood there blankly. "You cursed it? How?"

Kane went into detail and got the idea when speaking with McMahon. He restored Vince's memory of what happened. Yet the wondered if he could erase them as well. So he cursed the amulet to erase Shao Kahn's memory.

"So when he wakes, he has no idea who he is?" I asked.

Kane smirked. "I replaced his demonic god memories with good ones… I took some ideas from everyone's childhood at the arena. So he has some and made him his own. There's just one more thing I need and we got ourselves a new WWE wrestler" he grinned.

"You're not f---ing serious" I said to him. Yet the grin on his face… he was serious. I took the other arm of this guy and dragged him through. We lay him on the ramp just as Orton came towards us haling a Centaur warrior. Who's horns were just about falling off his head and he bled everywhere.

"You cannot do this to me! I am the General of Outworld!" it screamed. Orton turned around.

"You don't keep your yap shut, I will feed you to Batista personally!" Orton spat back. I noticed the way the Centaur was tied. His hooves were bounded and his hands. He looked like a roped cattle! Orton spun him around and tossed him through the portal. Just as Kane closed it up. Everyone came to see what we brought home, when Kane said whom it was they freaked.

"Hey… trust me!" Kane stated to them.

He asked everyone to back up, as he placed out his right hand. You could see little blue glows gather to it. "What is that?" whispered Vince.

"A small portion of a soul, they are donated through friends… you guys and gals can do it too if you want. It doesn't hurt or anything" he explained.

"How?" Batista asked.

Kane told us to close our eyes and imagine giving a part of ourselves up. I saw Dave try it, and a small blue wisp was breathed out through his mouth. "Hey… it actually feels good," he explained. The others joined, and what the hell. I did too! In the end Kane had this rather large ball of blue light. He used his dragon claw and made a small cut into Kahn's chest. It unleashed a green power, none that I have ever seen before.

"What the hell are those?" Demanded Bob Orton.

"Stolen souls. They are now free from him. When they are all gone, I will put this in." Kane replied. It was a few minutes for that; he must have had tens of thousands to say the least, yet when the last one left Kane looked to us.

"He is going to think he's one of us, therefore he needs to be treated as such," he announced.

"He needs a new name too… and what would be his gimmick?" Vince asked, Good Ol' McMahon. Knows how to handle the business end of a good deed. Kane was able to take off the skull mask of his. He had a face close to Tyson Tomko! They could almost be related… that… and John Cena in a sense.

"Ooo he could be my homie!" John grinned.

"Uh… I don't think he would know free styling as well as you do," I said.

Vince looked to Kane and I. "Do either of you want a brother?" he grinned. I looked to Kane; there was a smile over his face.

"You know what, that could work out nicely. I can train him and what not. And every so often we can switch it up"

What the hell? And while we're at it, let's go hire some of the Shokans to work the popcorn stands? They got four arms and work faster. "I'll take care of him Vince. And he needs a name"

He all looked like we were going to name a kid or something. "Dante" called out Trish. "It's good, sexy and he looks like a Dante" she grinned.

We all agreed. Kane just made sure all the stolen souls were out, before he placed the one he made in. One final soul came from the cut, as Kane muttered something to the blue energy. He forced it hard into Kahn's body. Making him scream in pain, he was suffering… which I didn't mind a bit. The light filled his body. He glowed for only a few minutes after screaming. But he slowly came around, his eyes blinked a few time. His head rolled about until they came to Kane and I. Damn it we're still in dragon form!

"Huh? What happened?" he asked aloud. He sat up and looked to the others. "I don't feel so good"

"Oh Dante, you had too much to eat!" Trish explained as she bravely stepped forward. "You poor thing. You got into an eating contest with Batista? Remember? We're at the McMahon Halloween party," she asked.

Kahn shook his head no. He then noticed his emperor clothing. "What am I dressed in?" he demanded.

"Dante, we were going out as characters of Mortal Kombat. I'm Scorpion, you Shao Kahn" Randy stated as he took off his mask. Odd thing enough his Scorpion armor stayed, it didn't vanish like before. "We went to this party like this… it was that or be cowboys with my dad," he explained. Kahn looked to Bob Orton and saw his cowboy outfit.

"Shao Kahn it is!" he announced. I began to see various personality of him come though. Those who I have met and know, you know what. If Kane didn't tell me who the hell he was, I don't think I would have cared! Kahn… I mean… Dante was becoming that of a gentle soul. Vince went on with the party as the catering finally arrived. Dante was enjoying himself, having fun and conversing with everyone in the locker room.

I turned to Kane. "Does he have any idea who he was?" I asked of him.

Kane looked to me. "I'm not going to tell you" he smirked for some reason. Did Kane let Dante know what he was before? Or is he yanking my chain?

Well needless to say he hit it off with everyone well, and it was just hours before Raw. Vince had already created a storyline for Dante here. Kane was about to become a tag team champion with his new brother.


	10. Chapter 10 An Ear full and then someEnd

Chapter 10- an Ear full and then some- Kane.

"You are without a doubt the most careless mortal I have ever encountered! I would strike you down here and now but I am forbidden to!" Raiden yelled at me on the rooftop just hours before Raw took to the air.

"Raiden, he's a different man, he never had a soul of his own. Beside that, he's developed quite a nice rep in the back. He wrestles well and gets along with the others" I shot back to him. "I wanted to give him a second chance"

Raiden had the lightning in his eyes. "He didn't deserve a second chance. You know why he did what he did?" he demanded of me.

"Because he had no soul" I shot back.

"Damn right he didn't… what are you saying?" Raiden caught the tone I spoke to him in. Knowing I discovered something.

"Listen he didn't have a soul of his own. I gave him one. It's a combination of everyone in my locker room and those who have passed on donated a part of themselves to the cause. He's different since he's able to pick and choose what he wants to be. He never had that choice did he?" I asked.

Raiden looked at me oddly. "Never had that choice?"

"You told me he was your brother correct?"

Raiden rolled his eyes. "In god terms we are supposed to see one another and brother and sister. We aren't physically family," he explained.

"Well then, that explains abit. But when I faced him, I could sense that void he had. His soul was taken. You have one. I can sense it in you. Yet his was gone. It was taken from him, no doubt," I told him.

Raiden looked stunned to say the least. "I never knew that, I had always thought he chose to be evil," he whispered. Our conversation came to an end, as we went back inside. I was in my normal clothing once more, bald appearance and all when I ran into Dante. He was getting his wrestling gear ready; he was looking at different outfit. "Uh… the trunks don't work for me," he said as he was given the choice of trunks of spandex pants.

"Good choice. It chaffs down there, not to mention the friction" I smirked to him. He laughed back as he saw the design of may pants.

"Can I make them… the way I want to?" he asked of me. I nodded to him. Dante wanted a dragon on his; he said he couldn't explain why. But he loved the logo on it.

I could see the grin on Raiden's face seeing how Dante was, and quite frankly. He's done some things that remind me of the guys. One being pranks, he's done a few in the past few hours. One really brought back the reminder of Owen still being around it. Vince was walking up and down the halls when he came to us. "Anyone seen my brief case?" he asked.

I shook my head no; Dante keeping a straight face shook his head too. "We'll let you know though Vince" he replied. When Vince was gone, he started to laugh. Just the look of laughter got to me, I started laughing too.

"What did you do with it?" I whispered.

"Ceiling fan" was his reply. Oh yeah, defiantly Owen.

Raiden was even shocked; he pulled me off to the side. "How on earth did you give him a soul again?" he demanded of me.

"They were small portions donated. He has a bit of everyone in him. Like I told you before. He can choose what he wants to be, and what makes him happy" I replied back.

Rejoining Dante, he began to look at things that would define his character a little more. One being a shirt, he wanted something bold and daring. Yet also stuck out. He took his old emperor armor and wore that with his dragon pants. He looked rather impressive, hell he could pass as a road warrior in the Legion of Doom! But he was ready.

You could feel the excitement he had, and the energy. I swear… even though I had only heard through word of mouth and knew what Shao Kahn was like. I think he has never been this happy before. He came to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't I need my own theme music?" he asked of me.

Hey he was right, and I knew just the band for him. Yet getting permission that was another part.

I tried making a call, yet no one was picking up the phone. Perhaps he could come out to mine until I heard Snitsky say. "HEY! Disturbed is in the front row!"

Perfect. I sent one of the security guys down to bring them back stage. The band was more than happy to come. When they came face to face with me, I shook all their hands. "Hey guys, welcome… I got an odd favor to ask of you"

I gave them the story of Dante; he's a new guy and needs a theme song. I asked them if he could use the song ten thousand fists.

The band was stunned. "Oh hell yeah!" they replied, I brought Dante to meet them. Their jaws dropped. "Damn, he's huge!"

"Yeah, this is my bro, Dante." The band was all for us using the song, it wasn't a problem. The band hung out back stage for a while as I let Dante listen to his theme. He fell in love with it instantly.

"It's perfect bro. Just perfect for me!"

Good, now we got that settled. I think Dante is ready for a new title reign.

We were in the back when Eric Bischoff announced that I would be getting tag team title shot. Yet he made a stipulation to it. "Since Kane, like to pick on people his own size I have made a small stipulation. One. Kane cannot pick someone who he has already tagged with, example the Big Show. Two, Let's make it that it has to be a blood relative. Last but not least, it can't be from Smackdown" The crowd was booing him like hell, it made it look like that I would be alone in this. No one was aware of Dante. Yet when the match came. Cade and Murdock were out in the ring. I came out next, baring a concerned look on my face. I just got to the ring apron when the song ten thousand fists blasted through the arena. Dante stormed out, I gave the most shocking look I could. Dante kept at the top of the ramp, grabbing a mic.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled out. "I knew I would find you… my brother!" he cried.

I got off the ring apron and looked to him oddly. Dante held papers suppose to be 'maternity papers' Eric stormed down to confront him.

"Security!" he yelled.

But Dante shook his head. "You can't do that to me, after all. Mrs. Linda McMahon had signed me to a contract!" he shot back. Eric snatched the papers from his hand, looking them over. I got to applaud Eric's acting ability. For he fainted then and there! Dante turned back to me with a grin, and his eyes came apone Cade and Murdock. He bolted to the ring, really fast. I think that's what got him in the crowd's mind. For he may think he's a mortal, yet he still has his power and strength. Dante stood at my side when we struck down Cade and Murdock, it would be one of the shortest tag matches ever. Since Dante still needed a little more training with his powers. The match ended in 5 minutes. We were new tag team champions!

Dante proudly displayed his belt around his waist, and pulled me into am embrace. "I'm so happy Kane," he whispered in my ear. I was rather stunned to hear that from him. Yet the celebration wasn't met to last. Where I made my portal, only to have it close… was blown open. This time a really odd-looking person came though; the look on Dante's face said it all. The guy was in red mainly, holding an odd looking staff in his hands and had a long pointy hat. He dropped his title and backed into the corner. "Shinnok" he whispered.

Damn it, just when things were getting good.


End file.
